Secrets
by bubblewraptherapy
Summary: Kasuka has a secret that he's been keeping from his big brother, unfortunately, Izaya knows what it is. One-shot, yaoi, lemon. Requested.


I do not own any Duararara characters.

Summery- Kasuka has a secret that he's been keeping from his big brother, unfortunately, Izaya knows what it is.

Requested by 'TWILIGHT - SPARKLE - 96'

* * *

Pants, gasps and wanton moans sounded through the large room, crimson eyes narrowing at the glowing computer screen. Pausing the video, he leant forward in his chair to get a better look at one of the men. A smile twisted his face as he immediately recognised the young brunette pinned to the bed.

"Time to have some fun," he chuckled, plugging his mobile into the PC and downloading the loud, hot file.

~ Secrets ~

"IIIZAAAAYAAAAA!"

The whole building seemed to shudder at the roar, followed by a loud smash as a 'stop' sign abused a window of a parked car. Knives sliced through the thick air as the metal pole was swung once again, knocking several of the weapons out of flight. "Get back here you damn flea!" the raging blonde demanded, jumping from one vehicle to another as he chased after the amused information broker.

The sound of crunching glass, creaking metal and vicious threats fell silent as the two enemies stopped dead, slowly turning to face their one-man audience. With his arms crossed and completely emotionless, stood Kasuka Heiwajima.

"Must you kill each other outside my photo-shoot?" he asked coolly, not caring for the destruction to the many cars that happened to be in the way. "There really isn't any point killing him Shizuo, even the police won't be able to let it slide. Just go back to work, unless you want to get caught on camera and announced Ikebukuro's cutest couple again?"

All colour drained from his brothers face at those words. Dropping his make-shift weapon he straightened up and walked away, grumbling a string of curses as he went.

Staring at the shorter male, the model stayed silent until his brothers footsteps died down to nothing. Without a word or flick of emotion, he turned on his heels and began walking back to the photo-shoot that had been rudely interrupted.

"Were the guards too scared to fight your angry, idiot of a guardian? Would you look at that, we're all alone," Izaya called to the retreating brunette. Slipping his knives into his pocket, he pulled out his cherry red phone. "Did you know that I'm an information broker, Heiwajima? That means that I can get all the juicy secrets on someone and use them however I please."

Pressing the 'play' button a loud moan echoed through the car park, closely followed by a pleasured scream and skin slapping against skin. He quickly stopped it before the larger man could attempt dirty talk again.

A smirk darkened his face as his prey turned to face him.

"I believe you were only fifteen at the time? That's one hell of a way to start off your career. I know you have to sleep with people to get into the business, but I think you're sleeping with the wrong one there pretty boy. I wonder what your big brother would do if he found out. And it's a gay one too, I can't wait to see his rampage about that."

"What do you want Izaya?" the actors face was still set in stone as he turned to the informant, but by the sweat building on his forehead, he was panicking. "Money? Actresses? A role in something? ... actors? Name it and I'll get it for you as long as that thing stays secret."

With a laugh, Izaya waved the brides aside. "Actually, I was thinking to testing how good an actor you really are. Spend a night with me and I won't just keep it secret: I'll delete it from the internet and it'll be like it never existed."

Without a seconds thought, the young Heiwajima gave his answer. "No."

The raven smiled. "Looks like I'll get watch Shizu's rampage sooner than planned." Glancing down at his mobile, his thumb hovered over the 'send' button.

"Fine," Kasuka reluctantly growled out. "I'll sleep with you. But only one time, never again."

"Good choice pretty boy," the informant flicked his phone shut and buried his hands in his pockets. "I'll text you my address, if you're not there before midnight, then you're going to have a very angry chain-smoker to calm down." With that, he turned on his heels and strode away.

"But you don't have my number," the model said, confusion lacing his voice.

"Information Broker!" the man called back.

~ Secrets ~

Stood outside a plain white door as he waited for entrance, Kasuka felt like a complete idiot. Unfortunately for him, Izaya was very good at his job and he'd received a text from the bastard on all four of his phones. Now there was no way out of it.

When the door finally swung open, he simply stared at the older man that was only a little shorter than him. "I don't care for pleasantries, I simply want to get this over with and leave."

"Like a true slut," the informant smirked, stepping aside and letting the younger male enter his beloved penthouse.

Following the man to a room, he dropped down on the double bed and looked around. The living room they'd passed through was completely void of decorations or anything that could give the slightest hint about Izaya's personality. This room, however, was overflowing with scientific objects and photos of a young teenage boy.

"It looks like you have a bit of an obsession Izaya," he said, receiving a short laugh.

"Namie moved herself in when her brother ran off with his girlfriend, no naturally, his picture is all over my house," the raven answered as he walked towards the woman's bed. "I don't want to get my sheets dirty and what she doesn't know won't kill her, that's all there is to it."

Kasuka watched as the man before him began to undress. "You know that just because you're blackmailing me, doesn't mean that I'm going to pretend to like being touched by the likes of you."

"I don't care, because the likes of me is going to break through that wall of yours and make you show an expression for once in your life," the raven laughed. His patience grew shorter and shorter as his new 'toy' continued to talk as they both undressed. "You know, I think you piss me off more than your brother."

For a second they simply glared at each other, completely naked and bare. "Could you hurry up? I want to get this over with as soon as possible." With an impatient sigh, the model shuffled to the middle of the bed and laid down, staring up at the plain ceiling. A displease grumble escaped the model as an amazingly soft hand stroked his collar bone. "I'm probably going to have to buy disinfectant after this."

Feeling his patience slowly fading away, his red eyes glared into chocolate brown. "You know pretty boy, if you shut up, this will end sooner."

Feeling a thumb brush over one of his nipples, he quickly suppressed a pleasured shudder and turned his face away, quickly hiding the blush that graced his pale cheeks. He could practically feel his tormentors amusement.

"Looks like I found a sensitive spot," the information broker smirked.

"Who on Earth would find that pleasurable? I'm just disgusted by your touch," Kasuka replied, completely emotionless.

Izaya's smirk widened at the lie. Not bothering with a response, he lowered his head and swirled his tongue around the perk bud. Opening his eyes as a low moan broke the silence, he watched as his toy gripped the white bedsheets. Turning his attention to the other erect nipple, he ravished in the pleased sounds the man under his was making.

"P-please... stop," the model whined, his face burning a bright red and his eyes closed to the pleasure. He was concentrating on blocking out the feelings so much that he didn't even hear the quiet pop of a bottle opening. He unconsciously spread his lean legs as a slick finger circled his entrance before pressing in, making him groan at the feeling.

"I bet thousands of your fanboys have dreamt about seeing you like this," Izaya breathed, pressing a second digit into the tight warmth. "On your back with your legs spread and moaning at every movement."

"Stop... please," the actor whispered again.

The raven chuckled at the quiet words as he slipped a third finger into the male. "So you're one of those ones," he observed. "One that begs for it all to stop as soon as it feels good. Save your breath, it won't work." At that, he pressed the bundle of nerves that made his new prey scream in pleasure.

Breathing hard with a white-knuckle grip on the bed sheets he hated the unwanted desire that clouded his thoughts. Looking at the informant's naked body for the time, his hazy brown eyes widened slightly. Smothered in gel and lowering to his filled opening, was a long, thick stiffness that could make men twice his size envious. "It seems that you're making for your stunted hight," he said with no ounce of laughter or mockery in his voice.

The raven simply smirked at the compliment.

Kasuka's eyes drifted back to the ceiling as he felt the ringed digits inside him pull out, in stead digging into his narrow hips. A pained shriek slipped past his thin lips as the slick member was fully sheathed inside him with one fast, hard thrust.

The raven didn't bother waiting for him to adjust, starting a rough rhythm that made the brunette grit his teeth to stop his little whines. A pleasured scream sounded through the apartment block as he ruthlessly drove into the man's prostate. "I bet even your brute of a brother would love to see you like this. His cute little brother moaning like a whore."

"Don't say... ahhh... such lewd... nngh... things," Kasuka said between pants, his face burning red as his hands twisted in the bedsheets. His back arched off the mattress as his sweet spot was hit again.

"Oh, you like dirty talk huh?" the informant smirked before leaning down close to the male's ear, whispering delicious sins.

Pants, moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room, drowning out any words uttered. The smell of sex and sweat clung to the air and everything else that occupied the room. Slick flesh rubbed together as the raven moved down the taller body under him, circling a pink nipple with his tongue. Clamping his teeth around the little nub, a scream vibrated the building and white liquid flew through the air.

The hot muscles around him contracted, drawing out his own release with a groan. Sitting up and smirking at the exhausted actor, he pulled out and grabbed a towel from the en-suit bathroom.

Kasuka simply watched in silence as the older male cleaned himself up and pulled on a pair of tight black briefs. He didn't even flinch as the soiled cloth sailed through the air and landed on his chest, obviously a sign to clean himself.

"So you'll be deleting it from the internet?" he asked weakly.

Ruby orbs turned to the brunette, completely void of emotion or thought. "I seem to remember you declining my first offer," the man replied, his voice low and dangerous. "But I'll keep to our original plan: I won't tell a soul. Now that our little business meeting is over, you can leave when you're dressed."

Large chocolate brown eyes watched the older male leave. True he had been asked more than once to join the man in bed that day, but he had never been told that the deal had changed! "I can understand why Shizuo despises you so much now," he ground out.

"You have a different reason now, pretty boy," Izaya chuckled, leaving the bedroom door wide open as he left the naked male alone.


End file.
